Shimmer
by Foxglove Chant
Summary: A look at Parvati's life through everyone's eyes but her own. Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publisher including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**A/N: **Wow, I'm just a wealth of new stories these days =) Reviewers are my absolute favourite people in the world, you know *grin*  
**Warning:** This story will contain slash, of the feminine variety. The pairing will be Parvati/Lavender. Eventually. NOT Padma/Parvati. Also, it will NOT be smut. I doubt I'll ever have to rate it higher than PG-13. So, now you know what you're reading =) Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames will make me feel special.  
  
  
Padma held her twin's hand tight in her own, gazing wide-eyed at the sheer number of people milling about on the platform. They were all so _tall_. She turned to her sister for reassurance, only to find Parvati's face lit with a bright, reckless smile. Padma had time for one small sigh before she was yanked unceremoniously into the crowd.  
  
Come on! Parvati tugged at her sister's reluctant form. Let's go meet people! There was nothing for Padma to do then but stick as close as possible to her twin.  
  
Parvati bulled through the thick crowd, Padma trailing behind like an awkward extension of her sister. Lost in a sea of elbows, it was hard for either girl to find someone of their own height. Finally, they came across a girl who looked about their age.   
  
Parvati greeted her brightly. I'm Parvati and this is Padma, my sister. What's your name? Is this your first year too? The other girl turned and assessed them with cool eyes before answering.   
  
Blaise Zabini. Yes. Padma stepped back a pace, awed and frightened by the girl's brusque tone. Blaise was still staring at the pair, seemingly taking in every detail she could, from their identical features to their dusky skin. Her eyes stopped when she noticed the clasped hands. Before she could comment, Parvati turned away as if seeing someone she recognised.  
  
Well, nice meeting you, Blaise! With that, Padma found herself once more pulled into the throng. Once safely away, the two girls turned to each other. Oh, wasn't she awful! Parvati exclaimed.   
  
I didn't like how she looked at us, Padma offered softly. She didn't seem very friendly.  
  
No, but she's only one person! And look how many are left still to meet! Padma didn't need to look; she was, in fact, acutely aware of the crushing number of bodies surrounding her. Sensing her twin's discomfort, Parvati smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind Padma's ear. Look, it'll be fine! Just because the first person we met wasn't nice doesn't mean the rest won't be! I bet you'll meet tons of other nice girls, smart like you too.  
  
Padma stared at her shoes. We'll talk Milton and Shakespeare while you're off having adventures. Parvati wrapped her arms around her sister and Padma almost felt like she was home again.  
  
You're still my other self, Parvati whispered. Even if we're in different houses, even if we don't have classes together, you're still my sister. You'll always be my sister.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publisher including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**A/N: **So, three years later, we finally make it to the Sorting ceremony. Er, sorry about the wait. I really like this fic, though, so I hope to write more of it soon. Please review!

Padma was caught in a sea of first-years that was quickly turning into a fast-flowing river. Professor McGonagall had just explained the Sorting Ceremony, and now she was leading them into the Great Hall. Padma didn't think she'd ever been so terrified. Out of nowhere, a hand clasped her own. Padma turned and smiled at her twin in relief. Parvati didn't look nearly as scared as Padma felt. That was to be expected, though. To Parvati, every new experience was just an adventure waiting to happen. Having found a copy of _Hogwarts, a History_ in Diagon Alley when they'd been shopping for their school supplies, Padma was well-versed on what was to come. In theory, anyway. The sheer number of people made it all so terrifying! Parvati would be in Gryffindor, of course. Padma wished she could find all this simply exciting, wished she could be brave. Wished she wouldn't be separated from her sister. She knew, however, that she'd be in Ravenclaw. Well, she was quite certain she was smart enough. She didn't feel particularly witty, but perhaps that would be overlooked. Being with people with whom she could carry out an intelligent conversation was the next best thing to being with Parvati.

At least, Padma noted, she wasn't the only one who found all this a bit intimidating. They were in the Great Hall now, trying to form themselves into a line. The first years, now under the scrutiny of the entire school, were oddly silent. Even Parvati had restrained herself from chatting with all her new friends. Padma heard Professor McGonagall's voice as from a distance, like thunder over the next hill. She suddenly felt very dizzy. The room seemed to be growing bigger and bigger, the voices deeper and incomprehensible. Padma couldn't think, the thoughts just wouldn't form in her mind. She tried to sink into the roaring in her ears, only to be interrupted.

Look, that's Draco Malfoy going up! Parvati whispered. We met him on the train, remember? Isn't he cute? Padma gave her sister a Look.

I think I'm going to be sick, she said faintly. Parvati returned the look with equal fervour.

No you won't! Look, it's almost your turn, it'll all be over in a minute. Padma moaned.

Patil, Padma, The disembodied voice announced. Parvati pushed her twin towards the stool. Padma stumbled out of the line, wobbled towards the stool, and finally sat down -- right on the Sorting Hat. She jumped up, blushing furiously. Picking up the Hat, she tried unsuccessfully to smooth it out. Also unsuccessful were her attempts to block out the laughter of the other students. Professor McGonagall motioned impatiently for Padma to sit down and be Sorted. Padma was glad when the Hat covered her eyes and ears.

At the nearby Gryffindor table, a nervous blonde girl pushed her thick hair behind one ear. Her eyes never strayed from the front of the room, where her new friend Parvati was being sorted. Parvati looked much more nervous than she had seemed on the train, actually shaking with fright. Lavender felt sorry for her. Realising that her mind had wandered, she focused back on the Sorting, only to watch in shock as her friend was Sorted into Ravenclaw. How could that have happened? She hadn't seemed the type at all. Lavender had been sure that Parvati would be in Gryffindor - it was her own nature she hadn't been certain of. Then she snapped her head back to the stage as she heard, impossibly, the name Patil, Parvati ringing out in Professor McGonagall's stern tones. She surely wasn't to be Sorted again? But no - there was Parvati, strutting up to the stool. Then Lavender realised - her twin had been Sorted first! Lavender had mistaken her for Parvati. She turned her attention back to the Sorting and just as she expected, the Hat shouted out, Lavender clapped wildly.

Parvati ran to the Gryffindor table and slid into the seat beside Lavender. Her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes betrayed her excitement. I was so nervous, she informed her friend, I didn't know what I wanted. I'm sorry not to be with Padma, of course, but I really wanted to be in Gryffindor.I'm glad you're here, Lavender smiled. She leaned in and whispered, Have you met the other girl? She's a little ... Parvati nodded. She's Muggleborn, though. We should be nice to her.

The girls fell silent as they filled their plates. Lavender began to eat, but noticed that Parvati was ignoring her food. Instead of digging in, she was craning her neck towards another table, a slight frown on her face. Suddenly she grinned widely and waved to someone - her twin, Lavender supposed. Having made that contact, she turned back to the blonde girl.

Isn't this food delicious? I just love fried chicken. We never have it at home because my mother likes to cook traditional food.Isn't chicken traditional? Lavender asked.

Oh no, I meant traditional Indian food, lentils and things. It's good, but I get tired of it sometimes.

Lavender frowned, hoping the other girl wouldn't tire of friends the way she tired of food. It didn't seem likely, however, when the two girls stood to follow a prefect to their new dormitory and Parvati linked her arm through Lavender's.

Let's get beds right beside each other, then we can talk before we go to sleep. Lavender agreed, and smiled at her new friend.


End file.
